Fox Sage
by 71511
Summary: After a tremendous battle that shocked the world to its core it signalized the end of an era . But during this battle a unexpected accident happened that opened a new era and the start of a new legend in the past.


His body was aching. That was his first thought upon regaining consciousness. He kept his eyes closed, in a desperate hope that his body might stop hurting so much. He wasn't sure where he was hurting, it seemed to be everywhere. He opened his eyes slowly to see the sky. It was cold and dark but he could feel something underneath him that was familiar. Sand.

Naruto painfully pushed himself up with his arms, and dizzily, looked around again. He saw Sand Sand...and more Sand and slowly realized that he is in the middle of the dessert. He felt drained in a way he had never before experienced. He remembered the horrific battles, the fear and anger he felt when he battled Obito, Madara and the Juubi. He had once thought he hated the cold eyes of those ignoring him and refusing to acknowledge him, but the mangekyo sharingan eyes were worse. They were a symbol of everything he disliked.

He remembered when Obito who possessed the power of the Juubi killed almost everyone he knew leaving only him Kakashi Sensei his father Madara, Hashirama ,Killer Bee and Sasuke. He felt as if every ounce of chakra he had was emptied and was utterly exhausted to the point where he knew he didn't have anything left to fight with. Sasuke Kakashi Sensei and Killer Bee were in the same condition but the rest well...Madara ,Hashirama and his father Minato Namikaze were summoned by the Edo tensei so that means endless chakra. Obito had the most powerful Demon in his gut so he was unfortunately fine too. In the final moment of the battle Obito managed to touch his shoulder and tried to use his technique Kamui to transfer him to his dimension. But Kakashi Sensei countered it with his own Kamui out of desperation to help me get away from Obito. Because of the Juubi ,Obito was slowly getting the upper Hand until my father teleported to me and tried to teleport me and himself away from Obito. Whatever happened afterward he was not sure but he felt pain like never before, it was the last he remembered before everything went black.

Slowly he tried to get get on his feet and looked around. It didn't looked like there is village nearby. So with great difficulty he slowly began to walked in a direction he hoped he would find someone. After several hours he came across of a small caravan. Its seems like luck was on his side after all.

As the he grew closer to the merchants, he and called out, "Hey! Can you help me please!

This alerted the caravan to his presence and the group came to a stop as Naruto stood before them. One of the merchants ran forward to meet him, he is of average height and build with tan skin, black hair and matching brown colored eyes. He held a sword in his hand. The one before him was slightly bigger than him and wore a grey coat with black lining that went down to just below his knees,blue pants and tan work boots, along with a brown hat on his head. He narrowed his eye as he looked to Naruto.

Yes, but who are you are you a bandit?" the blue wearing man replied as he nervously held his sword in his hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I was in a big battle but I woke up in the middle of nowhere and I hoped you guys could help me."

The man was shocked and asked "What is an someone from the Uzumaki clan doing here and why do you have blond hair as far as I know all Uzumaki members have red hairs?".

Naturally Naruto was confused since its the first time someone specifically pointed that out.

It`s true that he did not possess the red hair that the Uzumaki clan was famous for and that man spoke of his clan as if he knew them. Naturally he asked the first question that came in his mind.

"Well my Father had blonde hair so I got his hair color and what do you mean what am I doing here, why shouldn't I be here?" asked a confused Naruto.

The man was shocked at Narutos ignorance at the current Shinobi World affair so he asked "Don't you know the conflict between the Nations? Sooner or later the second Shinobi World War will break out. I thought all shinobis of the Uzumaki clan in Uzushiogakure would know this and not wander around in the Land of Wind and where is your headband anyway?!"

Naruto was shocked to the core. Second Shinobi War ? Uzushigakure ? Uzumaki clan ? Was that not all in the past?.Then he touched his head and indeed he couldn't feel his headband anymore. He thought that he lost it during the battle against Obito. The only response he could give was "Huh"?.

The man deducted from this response that his boy lost his memory so he so he told him what he knew "Right now the relationship between the Nations is bad because of the armistice treaty that was made at the end of the First Shinobi World War 12 years ago. The war left the Five Great Shinobi Countries seriously wounded so they had no other choice but to sign the treaty. The treaty led to a period of peace,but after about 12 years later so in this year, the economic disparity between the countries have started to become a serious problem. I heard rumors that the nations plan to to form factions, under the pretext of expending fair rights,but everyone knows that the countries will sooner or later start using military force to expand their territories .If that happens you can bet that the war will begin. Everyone is either tensed,eager or scared of the coming war especially civilians like us since we will be caught in the crossfire between the battles of the shinobis. Even if we run away everywhere will be some kind of a battle. Bandits ,rouge shinobis or shinobis that just wants to rob everything in the "Name of their village" will follow and end us. The only civilians that will get any kind of protections are the ones that lives in one of the Five Great Shinobi Village and even they won't have any guarantee that they will be perfectly safe of the coming war .The civilians that live in a minor shinobi village have even less safety and the ones that lives outside of a shinobi village...its said that in the last war the causality for the civilians in the entire elementary Nations is around 50-60 %! ".

By the time he finished speaking he was trembling with his sword in his Hand and looked at him with desperate eyes."That's why I have a Sword in my hand to protect my only home that I know even if I am not trained for this. In this Caravan I am the only one that possess a Sword and has a little training with it. Its not because I want to but because I have no other choice in this cursed World. The shinobis follow their own interest and nobody wants to protect the weak so WE HAVE TO PROTECT OURSELVES!".

Naruto could nothing but watch as the man spoke of his problems and the harsh world they live in. At first he thought he lost it but now when he looked into the man's eyes he saw tears and a haunted look that you can't fake it. Which means he speaks the truth and he isn't in some kind of a illusion that Obito put him but for some twisted reason he was send into the past. He must speak with Kurama as fast as possible but for now Naruto saw a Woman with blond hair and brown eye coming to the man and hugged him. Then she leads him back to the caravan where the rest of them watched Naruto and the man he spoke woman that lead the man looked to him and gestured with her Hand to come with them. Naruto did exactly that and followed the Woman to the Caravan where he saw how the people sat around the fire they made. Naruto sat with them and was aware that he was watched with some curiosity and small fear. The blond Woman that he saw came back and sat beside him and Introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Noiko and I am sorry about Tori but we all are stressed because of this conflict" she said with a forced smile.

"No problem it can happen to all of us" Naruto answered with a small smile and now deducted that Tori must be that man's name.

Noiko looked reviled and started to smile to and offered Naruto a place."If you want to you can stay with us until you get your health and memories back".

Naruto knew by the stories of that man named Tori that Noikos offer is a huge gamble for them because he could be a bandit or a rouge Shinobi that could kill them in their sleep. He knew what kind of a huge trust she is placing Naruto with that offer.

"Thanks I will take up that offer and I can ensure you that I am not here to do any kind of harm I promise!" Naruto gave her a Thumps up and a huge smile.

Noiko started to laugh and the people who watched him started to smile to. After a few hours one by one they went to their tent to sleep. Noiko showed Naruto her tent and said she would sleep beside her Mother tonight. Naruto thanked her and went to his tent.

As Naruto lied in his bed he decided to meditate in order to contact Kurama. He sat in the Tailor Sitting position and closed his eyes. He soon finds himself in front of a familiar cage but...Kurama isn't couldn't believe it and started looking left and right until he saw a familiar big yellow orb in the sky.

"What the why is Kuramas Yang Chakra here and why is Kurama himself not here?"

Naruto reached in his Mind scape for a long time but couldn't find Kurama in the end.

He slowly sat down and started to cry. The stress of the war...finding himself in the past and for the loss of his long time companion Kurama who was always with him even if they hated each other in the end they got along with each other and became friends. He always helped Naruto in his battles and game him a motivation boost during the 4 Shinobi War. Now that he is gone he finds himself lonely and didn't know what to do...he wanted to break down..he wanted to die to... until a certain memory rushed to him.

_Flashbag_

"_..Hinata -Sama is willing to die for you that's why your life in not only one..apparently my life too...was one...of your.!"Neji whispered_

"_Why...Why..here !?..your Hyuuga`s.." replied a Naruto while he tried not to cry._

"_..Why are you willing to throw away your life for me..!?" Naruto finally starting crying_

_Neji remembered the past battle with Naruto and replied "because you told me that I'm a genius..."! Neji smiled as he died_

_Obito the tried to break Naruto...and he would have succeeded if it wasn't for Hinata slapping him and Kurama having faith in him_

"_Do you understand the meaning of what neji Nisan said earlier?" That your life is not only one...naruto-kun. Your words and belief that you wont let your friends die..they're not a lie!Its Because of those Words that he was able to come this far...NEJI-NISAN!...Its not only you...everyone kept those words and feelings in their hearts and that's how everybody's lives are connected together. That's why they are Comrades. If everyone gave up on those Words and thoughts..then what Neji-nisan did would become pointless too..that would be the real way to kill your friends! They wouldn't be Comrades any more...That's what I think...so...lets stand up together,Naruto-kun...always going ahead and not going back on ones words. That's my Ninja way too." _

_Hinata smiled in a way I have never seen before..._

"_**OF COURSE IT´S NOT ONLY YOURS!DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!?**_

"_I know. I don't want to abandon my friends..**or the bond I have!**"_

"_But Neji..." Naruto started looking sad again._

"_**STOP BLABBERING!OR I`L BEAT YOU UP AND EAT YOU FOR REAL!" **Kurama shouted._

"_**DID YOU FORGET!? YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER DID THE SAME THING NEJI DID;AS SOON YOU WERE BORN!THEY SEALED ME,THEIR ENEMY,INSIDE YOU AND DIED ENTRUSTING THE FUTURE YOURO LIFE IS ALREADY CONNECTED TO TWO LIVES SINCE THE TIME YOU WERE BORN!**_

"_Heh Kurama was always like that" Naruto chuckled._

"_But someday..someday an age will come where we all truly understand one another!..If I don't end up finding the answer I'm leaving the Job to you!" said Jiraya_

"_Ero-Sennin..."_

"_Become a good Man!"_

"_Tsunade-Baachan"_

"_I will Believe in you. Uzumaki Naruto." _

"_Nagato"_

"_Your the only one who can surpass the forth Hokage..that's what I believe.!" spoke _

"_ " _

"_Tsunade-Sama ordered us to the hidden clouds secret Island to guard you and delay from leaving as long as possible. I`m writing this letter just in case things don't work out like I want them to..Which is pretty pathetic considering I will be on an official Mission. But if that's how it goes..I don't know if I'll manage to give this to you or not,but there's something I need to tell you...In fact now that you have left its the only thing left to say...**COME BACK ALIVE NARUTO!**"._

"_Iruka-Sensei"_

" _You'll figure it out someday. I know you can do it!" The Yondaime his father looked at him with a smile on his face._

"_Dad"_

"_Naruto...Thank you for letting me be your mother for letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our son...Thank you...Thank you!" My Mother. Kushina Uzumaki ...her final words._

"_Mom"_

_Flashback End_

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself inside Naokis tent again. That`s why I endure...**...I AM A NINJA!.**Then he started to smile and silently said "...Thank you for everything".With that thought he went to sleep.

Tomorrow is a new start.


End file.
